Peripheral Vision
by Whiskey Charlie George
Summary: When a girl who has spent her whole life trying to blend in has suddenly attracted the attention of a powerful group of "problem solvers", what must the self-proclaimed chameleon do to survive in her new surroundings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am panting and flooded with adrenaline. My fists are clenched while I scan my surroundings to look for any signs of trouble…any _more_signs of trouble aside from the three unconscious people at my feet. I close my eyes briefly while I try to slow my breathing. I hear a noise and see two men and a woman at the end of the alley. In my brief glance I am able to read their body language. The man in the middle has his head cocked to the side appraising the situation. The small woman beside him has a smug grin on her face. The man on the end appears to be clenching his jaw, and I cannot determine if it's anger or disgust that I see. I lower my head and close my eyes and try to come up with an explanation for my surroundings, and when I open my eyes they're gone. Not one to ever ignore when opportunity knocks, I grab my backpack and its contents from the alley and head for the opposite opening to see if I can catch the light rail train I hear approaching the stop nearby. I need distance from this situation and I need it quickly.

Back at my apartment I am doing a mental re-cap of the day's events, and making sure that I have everything in order. I dump out my backpack and realize that my wallet is not with me. It must have come out in the alley and in my haste I missed it. Not sure how it could be missed considering it's the only really girly item I own…a cheesy Hello Kitty vinyl wallet. It was selected only for its sheer pink and obnoxiousness. How else was I going to keep myself from losing my wallet? Make it scream at me with kitties and hearts and hair bows, that's how. And now that kitty could be talking to someone else. Luckily I keep it light, but there is a credit card in there, so I start with making sure that some lowlife doesn't spend all my money on tobacco and porn. Forgetful, yes, but responsible to a fault. As I look through the bills for the 800 #, my cell phone rings. It's not a number I recognize, but considering my day, I figure it's a better idea to face it head on.  
"Hello?"

"Yes, may I please speak to Isabella Swan?" _Ugh, this must be someone selling something, as no one but my grandmother or a solicitor calls me that._

"Yes it is, may I ask who this is?"

"You may ask. And, because you've showed me manners, I will grant your request. I name is Aro, and for the time being that is all you need to know." _Who does this guy think he is? The guys I ran into in the alley earlier were not this well-spoken._

"Aro, is it? Can I ask how you got this number?" _I am really starting to freak out, and I am not liking the formal tone…it's too formal, which almost always means that the person is not as nice as the words would have you believe._

_"_Yes, you may, Isabella. You see, I witnessed something this afternoon. I assure you I stumbled across the situation quite by happenstance, and actually thought you might need some help. When I came back to see if any help was needed, everyone was gone, but there was this bright pink wallet that caught my eye. I am a good Samaritan, and what should I find but the ID for the young girl I thought might need some assistance. The wallet threw me for a loop, to be sure, but from the looks of what I saw, the "kitty" has claws. I would like to meet you some place public, Miss Swan, to give you your property back and discuss a proposition with you. I know where you live, and I don't say that as a threat, but merely as a means to show you that I would like you to trust me enough to meet me. How does 5:00 pm tomorrow at the Dragonfish café?" _Shit, he really does know where I live._

"Yes, that would be fine. Did I see you this afternoon?" _Please say no, please say no, and please don't be the guy who looked like he wanted to kill me._

"Yes," he chuckles lightly, "I didn't intend for you to see me. At least now you know who to expect tomorrow at 5. Until then Miss Swan."

He is one of those that end a call when he's done talking and doesn't wait for a response. I really hate that guy. I didn't even get to tell him how much I hate being called Isabella. It makes me feel like I am a child who is being scolded for leaving her bike in the driveway. I am far too keyed up right now. Having my Saturday afternoon freed up now that I know where my wallet is, I change my clothes and head to my favorite gym/boxing club to see if I can work out some of the tension from the day's events. JaKe's gym is just down the street, and is owned by one of my best friends Jason Kemper (he named it). As I am grabbing my iPod and my gym bag, I cannot help but replay the day's events and wonder how stuff like this seems to happen to me. I suppose every story needs a beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Once upon a time, with tape on the knuckles.

I'm 25 years old, and am pretty average on most counts. I was raised in a small town in the Midwest, by parents who loved me. Aside from one bad thing, a thing I have been trying to forget since I was 5 years old, my life was pretty normal. I was a dancer most of my youth, and involved in more clubs and activities than most people could imagine. Not only does it look good on college applications, but it allowed me later in life to be able to fit in everywhere with everyone. I am the consummate chameleon. I attended a small private college in the Pacific Northwest and fell in love. No more snow, no more dry air, not too hot, not too cold, it was a Goldilocks-type fit for me, and I set out to make a life and a future on my own. After graduation I was offered a position in Portland, Oregon, and I jumped at the chance. Opportunity doesn't always knock, so when it does, be ready. Yet another chance to test the chameleon.

I am pretty comfortable in Portland. I was able to leave college with no debts thanks to scholarships, so I can be flexible with my employment and not ever worry about funds. Living in downtown Portland allows for certain automotive freedoms as everything is a light rail ride away, and if I ever do need a car to get out of the city, I have some good friends with whom I have carte blanche on their automobiles…being responsible has more perks than just being the 'good girl'.

I haven't dated much, as I have been way more interested in keeping males in the friend category. Those I have dated have called me many things: distant, elusive, a control-freak, a conundrum, too controlled. I just never got too serious, and didn't invest much into someone or something that could hurt me. One actually said in a post-break up conversation that he felt like I was some escape artist with some shield around me to keep everyone out. Some might chalk all that up to the "bad thing", but I don't like to dwell on it too much. When I do dwell on it, I end up at the boxing club with some sore arms and a lot of sweat. I suppose that's how I deal with anything that I can't immediately wrap my brain around. I can think of worse ways.

It was on one of those dark and dwelling days when I first moved to Portland that I found myself at JaKe's. I walked into the building and immediately felt like this was a place I could spend some quality time working things out. It wasn't sleek and pretty. It was gritty, dirty, and a place to be raw. There was no perky receptionist in spandex so things were looking up. The sounds of someone on a speed bag were coming from the back so I yelled a hello and out came a huge sweaty male, all looming and aggressive walking towards the front. When he came closer his face broke into a huge grin and he introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Jason Kemper. Sorry for my appearance, I forgot to lock up. How can I help you?"  
He was handsome, and stunning, but not so much that I felt uncomfortable. I told him that I was new to the area, and was looking for a place I could work out. Of course he looked a little shocked that a quiet girl like me would want to join a boxing gym, but he immediately showed me around the place, talked to me about the schedule, and set me up with 2 free passes to check it out. He was charismatic, and genuine, and I liked him immediately. I saw him 4 times a week at the gym, and we became friends instantly. He seems to know everyone in Portland, and very quickly I was in his circle of friends and invited to join him in social settings. I set the boundaries early that we would just be friends, and he never pushed it. Jason was easy and uncomplicated and never asked for the reason behind some of my harder workouts. He seemed to just know that there was something more to me, and he let me be.

When I walked into JaKe's after my strange telephone call, I was determined to have one of those kick ass workouts that leaves me exhausted. I had my hood up when I walked in, and I did a quick arm raise as I passed Jason as a greeting. He always knew that 'hood up' was a stop sign for pleasantries and that I would need a sparring partner shortly as a finish to the workout. I put my iPod on shuffle to my 'bad ass' mix and got a shiver down my spine. I have mood music. I have music for good days and bad days, and I have a mix for when I am feeling like such a bad ass that I get lost in the music on the streets of Portland on a Saturday afternoon. I could blame my dance background, or the fact that I have a weakness for 80's music and movies where every scene of my life should be expressed in the form of a dance move set to music. It was on this Saturday that I was strutting a little too carelessly to Eminem's "Shake that" when I was jumped in the alley that put me on this path that could lead to a complication. "_The kitty has claws." _That guy has no idea. I will take the tension that's been building since I was blindsided by those idiots and wrap my brain around this problem. I will sleep well tonight, and hopefully be done with this whole mess by tomorrow at 5:15 pm. I wonder what playlist I should pick for that meeting. Perhaps some 'Cat Scratch Fever' would do the trick.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A change of plans

After my workout, I came back to the apartment completely spent, and mentally prepared to just spend a quiet night relaxing. I heard 'Pocket full of sunshine" coming from my phone, and I knew it would be one of my best friends. I had to take a deep breath, because I wasn't sure I was ready for what was about to come my way.

"Hey Jess, what's shakin'?"

"Bella! I've had the crappiest week, and there is only one remedy. I've already called the girls, so you're not getting out of it no matter what you say. We're on our way to you, and we should hit your stop in the next 45 minutes."

"Jess, wait. I have had a hell of a day, and I just got back from a brutal workout at JaKe's. I'm in no mood or condition to be ready for what you have planned in the next 45 minutes."

"Bella, save the excuses for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. If you had a rough workout, then I know you're just as much in need of this as we are. Call Jason, tell him to get his posse ready and we'll turn these frowns upside down. Besides, me, Ang, and Lauren on the way. Do you really want to be telling us no when we're at your front door? Put on your mood music, something that puts that boogie in your butt and move said butt to the closest shower and clean it up. We don't want anything stinking up this beautiful day."

Shit shit shit. She played every card in the arsenal. These girls have been the best support system since I left college and moved here, and a night of being a silly girl could take off the edge that is still lingering from my afternoon adventure.

"Fine fine fine, but the first round is on you. What's the plan so I can text Jason and let him know the starting point?" Male friends make for good bodyguards, and it _is_ Saturday night.

"YAY! I knew I could count on you, Bella. Let's start at Dixie, see what trouble we can rustle up there, and as long as we end up some place with a mic and some bad karaoke, I'm happy! Oh, and Bella, MOVE YOUR ASS! We just left the Beaverton transit center, so we should be there in 45 minutes."

"Moving ass…done and done. See you soon."

No matter what is going on in my life, I can always count on these girls for a night of fun, no matter where we end up. While I have always been the chameleon in crowds, with this crew, I am the one with the wicked sense of humor that sometimes gets me in trouble. Smart ass doesn't even begin to describe me on a good day. I sent a quick text to Jason to see if he and his friends wanted to meet up, gave him our starting location, and hopped in the shower after finding some Pitbull on my iPod to blast while I was cleaning up.

Right on time I heard the giggles of my three best friends outside of my door so that they didn't even need to knock before I opened the door and let them in. One last look at the hurried finished product and a quick appraisal from the girls and we were ready to hit the town.

The Dixie is a great little bar in the mix of downtown that has a little bit of everything you could want on a Saturday. Bachelorette parties, over-styled men in popped collar polos, singles of all ages, birthday parties, it was a veritable treasure trove for people watching and we loved it. The bar staff is always great, we always get a good table close to the dance floor, and we always have a good time. That, and they serve a wicked blueberry kamikaze that tastes a little too good. The music is an eclectic mix of dance hits, 80's butt-rock, and some classics that get the whole bar singing at the top of their lungs. Add to that the fact that girls dance on the bar every hour or so, and there's always something going on that will put you in a good mood. I quickly hugged Jess on the dance floor and whispered a 'thank you for this' in her ear.

3 hours, 2 bars, and a Voo-doo dozen of doughnuts later, we ended up at our favorite karaoke bar. We always go at the end of the night, because you either get the really drunk people murdering the song, or the faithful songbirds who stick around because they just want to sing. This night was no exception, and as we walked in, someone was slaughtering "Turn back time" by Cher.

We all rolled our eyes, as this was one of our favorite songs in our rotation, but we let it slide. We were having too good of a night to let things go sour now.

We managed to park our group at the back of the lounge and started making friends. That usually happens when we all go out, as each of us is attractive and unique. Jess is short, curvy in all the right places, with big brown eyes, a short bob, and a smile always on her face. Angela is also short with long wavy hair and a backside that always seems to get us in trouble. Lauren is taller, reserved, but always ends up receiving the boldest and strangest pick-up lines. I round out the group in the middle with the sizeable chest, thick brown hair, and blue eyes. I'm the palest of the group, and I can only blame my Swedish grandfather for that.

It didn't take long for a guy to start chatting up our group. None of us is overtly rude, but we know how to dissuade an eager suitor when the time comes. This particular fellow started chatting us up asking us if we had tattoos or piercings, so we had this guy penned within seconds…the classic 'I'll show you mine and you show me yours' douchebag. When he lifted his shirt and we saw that he had 'Holy Shit' tattooed on his stomach, it was almost too much for us to take. I was laughing so hard, I was oblivious to the hand that I felt on my right shoulder until all of my friends' eyes bugged out as they looked up at the person touching me.

"Isabella, may I have a word with you?"

My friends' jaws were all wide open and when I turned my head my laugh subsided immediately. I was looking up at the most intense blue eyes. The man had closely shaved black hair that was greying at the temples, and his jaw was clenched. My thoughts went from confusion to horror in exactly two seconds. This was the guy from the alley this afternoon and he looked less happy to see me now than he did then.

"It's Bella. Uh, um, yes, I mean sure. Be right back guys."

He pulled me to a different section of the lounge where people were actually dancing to the music from the karaoke. One of the faithful started singing 'Lost' by Anouk and the stranger led me to the middle.

"Will you please dance with me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" I was so confused; my answer was more of a question than a response.

He pulled me into his body, my right arm extended in a formal way. His face lingered on the left side of my face, and he held my lower back firm with his right hand.

"You're confused, and I am sorry. More sorry than you would ever know. You have to know that I never intended for any of this."

"What? What are you talking about?" I tried turning my head to speak to him, but he held me fast where I was, his words tickling my ear.

"This won't make sense, and I don't have much time, but I had to say this, I had to get this out. I had to make you see that I never wanted you involved in this." His words were urgent, hurried, a confession for which I had no explanation.

"_Lost in this world, I get lost in your eyes, and when the lights go down, that's where I'll be found"_ The song in the background seemed to have it just about right…I was completely lost.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Why don't you have much time? What is going on? WHO ARE YOU?"

He chuckled lightly. "My name is Edward, and I am afraid that I have put something in motion that I cannot stop. Only you can make the decision, and I truly hope you say no. You should say no, I wouldn't want this for you. You're not like us. Seeing you tonight was a mistake, a mistake for which I will pay dearly, but I had to have this. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Umm, no, just some douchebag with a 'Holy Shit' tattoo hitting on us" Why was I being so blunt with a guy I thought wanted to kill me this afternoon?

He laughed more this time, still holding on to me while he led me around the dance floor. Being this close to him, a slight spicy fragrance coming off of him, I was finding it hard to breathe or think straight.

"Breathe, Bella" he whispered. "The song is almost over, and I have to go. I will see you tomorrow, but no one can know I've been here, although, I fear my intervention here is already known. Please think about what I've said."

The song finished, and he held me for a moment longer. He lightly kissed my temple, and when I opened my eyes he was gone. What the hell?

When I walked back to the table, I was ready for the inquisition I knew was coming for me. I was just as confused about what happened as they were, so the white lie about him getting my name from the door guy appeased my friends. So much for my peaceful night's rest. I was concerned about meeting the arrogant arse from the phone call, and now this Edward would be there too? What possibly could be going on that would have him apologizing so profusely? I'm going to need some new mood music for my Sunday evening.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Well laid plans

_It's after school, and he's here again. My parents trusted me to walk home from the bus stop and call when I got there, and soon after I arrived he showed up. I don't like it when he's here, but I can't say anything, I'm only in kindergarten, and I have been taught to respect my elders. He keeps telling me that it will only take a second, and that we need to hurry up so that we can keep the secret before my parents get home. I am paralyzed with fear. This is supposed to be someone to look after me, and this is wrong. Why does this man not see this? He carries me into my parents' bedroom and closes the door behind him. I close my eyes and pray that somehow I am spared whatever is going to happen next, for I know that it won't be good. He keeps talking to me, saying what a pretty girl I am, but most of what he says is lost with my inner prayers screamed in my head. I feel his weight on the mattress, and the next sensation feels like he has jumped off the highest diving board at the pool right onto me. I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent my screams, tasting the bitter metallic of fresh blood from where I have broken the flesh of my cheek. I keep saying 'No no no' in my head, begging someone to hear me, to stop this, to make this suffering end. The scene changes from its previous reel to a fading blackness, bright blue eyes boring into my skull and the words 'Never again' are said by a voice filled with rage._

I woke up with a start, my heart hammering in my chest and covered in sweat. It's warm, too warm, and I know it's because I have been thrashing around trying to escape the memory. I hate this memory the most, and I hate that it still holds my mind prisoner to its frequent replay. What the hell was that last part about? It's never ended like that, and I take a moment to process it while I slow my breathing.

A quick look at the alarm clock says that I have yet again managed to not sleep in, despite having cocktails and coming home after 2:00 am. Seven is a little too heavy for this trip down memory lane, so after a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen myself up, I grab my iPod and look for my playlist I made for mornings like this. I have seen a few therapists to help me cope, and one of the best techniques was to use what I love to put myself in a better mind set when this happens. Getting mad doesn't help, and playing a victim for the rest of my life doesn't work, so I make playlists. I select 'Nightmare' and let the music and lyrics soothe what nothing else can.

Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind) Panic! At The Disco

Not Afraid Eminem

My Body Young the Giant

Shake It Out Florence + The Machine

Where's your head at Basement Jaxx

I press play, and immediately charged enough to make my way to the kitchen and scramble up some eggs and toast. While I am whipping up the eggs and chopping vegetables, I replay the last part of the nightmare to see if I can sort out the new ending. Of course the 'Never again' could have been my subconscious trying to shut the replay down, but I can't help shake the eyes. I've only told my closest girlfriends and the therapists about the incident and subsequent nightmares. The eyes and the rage added to the terror, but I also felt some peace with them, for the change of scenery. By the time the eggs are almost done and the toast is on the plate "My Body" is in full swing. _"My body tells me no, but I won't quit, 'cause I want more"._ This has the same effect every time. I start rolling my ankles, standing in the kitchen while I am eating, stretching and re-living some of the more humorous events from the previous evening. I said 'Holy shit' and chuckled as I finished my breakfast, shaking my head that there is someone who actually tattooed that on his stomach. What a moron. I flash briefly to the weird encounter with Edward at the end of the night, and my chest tightens a little bit knowing that I will be seeing him this evening.

After washing my dishes from breakfast, Florence + The Machine is in full swing.  
_"…and it's hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake it out, shake it out…"_

I decide that if I am up this early, then I might as well do something with all this happy energy. I check JaKe's website to confirm that there are no Sunday morning classes. There is a dance room upstairs that accommodates group boxing classes and Zumba a few times a week for the after work crowd for people working in downtown. I'm in luck when I see that this Sunday is wide open. I know Jason is an early riser just like me, so I sent him a quick text:

"Good morning! Thanks for meeting up with us last night. Is it cool if I take up space and make some noise in the dance room this morning?"

His response was almost immediate: "Didn't u get enuf of that last nite? HA. No worries. C U soon"

I will never get used to 'texting', and I roll my eyes at the abbreviations. While I am changing my clothes and finishing the morning ritual, I hear '_where's your head at?'_ and I am forced to wonder the same thing. Where indeed?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hours to kill

I walked to the gym and was in a much better mood. I had a spring in my step, and I was happy to be out and looking forward to expending some of this energy. Apparently I didn't get enough dancing last night, because I had my 'Dance flashback' playlist working and I was excited to flex some muscles I haven't used in so long. I had made it to the gym and hit repeat on Fall Out Boy for the second time by the time I made it upstairs to the sound machine to start warming up.

I Don't Care Fall Out Boy

Standing outside a broken phone booth Primitive Radio Gods

Lotion Greenskeepers

Land of Confusion Genesis

Burn It to the Ground Nickelback

No Light, No Light Florence + The Machine

There were free standing racks at waist height, I moved one into the middle and started some ballet warm-ups that I'd memorized from 14 years of dance lessons. _"I've been down hearted baby" _just started coming through the sound system and I let the melancholy lyrics move me while I went through the positions and loosened up my arms and legs. I could turn my brain off, and just let the muscle memory take over. I love coming up here when no one is around, and I try to keep my playlists as mellow as possible for whoever is trying to workout downstairs. There is a smoked mirror on the back wall of the room towards the entrance so that people can watch what's going on without distracting the classes. I increase my warm-up intensity while 'Lotion' is playing and incorporate some yoga moves for flexibility. The warmth in my muscles is familiar and comforting.

I stop the warm-up and start working through some moves when Genesis comes on. I love 80's music, and this one kind of sums up my weekend, without the Cold War sub-plot. I start working some contemporary moves and turns and as the song continues I find myself in my comfort zone. Everything can be sorted out with dance and music, or at least it should. By the time 'Burn it to the Ground' comes on, I am full-on sweating and working on a grittier routine that oozes sensuality and bad-ass. I am winded and loose and ready for the more complicated floor work I have in mind when 'No light, No Light' comes on.

When the song comes on, I am worked up to kicks and leaps and complicated turn combinations. My legs and arms are radiating heat, and I know I am getting in another good workout. I guess I really didn't get enough dancing last night. I miss dancing, I miss the time I spent pushing and perfecting my body into the performing the routines with precision. I am grateful that this space is available, and I push myself further into the plies and knee bends as the song continues.

"_No light no light in your bright blue eyes, I never knew daylight could be so violent.  
A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays or what fades away"_

I notice in the mirror that there are two people standing outside of the dance room. By the frame, I can tell one is Jason, and he is facing to the side, speaking to someone else. I can only see the other person's profile, arms crossed over their chest. I know it's a man based on the stance and short hair, so I assume that Jason is giving a tour and showing him the whole building.

"…_you want a revelation, you want to get right. But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight. You want a revelation, some kind of resolution, you want a resolution, tell me what you want me to say…"_

The song finishes and I stand with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I touch my hands to the floor to start my cool down stretching. The other person steps away after shaking Jason's hand. Jason leans in the door way to the dance room and smiles at me.

"Hey Bella, good workout?"

"It was" I manage to get out between deep breaths and sips of water. I gather my things and head over to the door.

"How's it going this morning Jason? Hopefully I wasn't too loud up here?"

"Nah, Bella, you're pretty tame when it comes to music. The gym was quiet this morning, so it was good to hear some randomness" he says while smiling. Jason is always smiling. It's one of the things that immediately drew me to him. I am grateful we've always been able to keep the friendship right where it's at with no complications.

"So, who were you just talking to?" I asked, not really interested, but just letting him know I recognized that they were watching.

'Some guy just looking at the gym to see if he wants to join. He wanted a tour, and since the music was coming from up here, thought I'd show him where we do classes when my friends aren't using it to re-live their dancing glory days" he says with a smirk.

I nudged him with my shoulder and tried to give him my meanest glare. I ended up with a narrow-eyed smirk, "Watch it, Kemper. Those glory days can still kick your ass" I said with a laugh.

"Relax, Swan. I'm just busting on you. You're a pretty amazing dancer, even if your glory days are over" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the foolproof "Whatever" as I gathered up the rest of my stuff. We continued to banter back and forth about the previous night, and I told him about the stupid tattoo since he had left before the rest of us went to the karaoke bar. He asked what my plans were for the rest of the day, and I told him I needed to finish laundry and run some errands. Part of me wanted to tell him about the crazy encounter from the previous day, but I settled with a 'See you later' as I left. Jason is a fixer. If he senses a damsel in distress, he'd come running, and it would complicate the easy friendship we have. As long as he sees me as a competent and strong female, then I can keep some of the bad stuff out that might make him want to run in for the rescue. Besides, in a few hours, I would be able to meet the mysterious Aro, get my wallet, and hopefully get back to normal. Edward was pretty insistent that I say no, but to what, I didn't know yet. Everything was really confusing. I could only hope that a face to face meeting would provide some clarity, and maybe an explanation for the strange meeting in the bar. At the very least I could get my wallet back and have some good sushi. Ever the optimist, I walked home, showered, and put on 'Across the Universe' on the dvd player, determined to maintain this good mood. The happy and content feelings in my brain kept uttering the mantra 'no bother stressing about what you can't control'. Too bad the control freak is still in there repeating '_have you MET us?'_


End file.
